Wings of Hope Trilogy::Sparks Igniting
by SageandSky
Summary: Snow Owl is a hybrid, and in the new Pyrrhia, hybrids are to be killed on sight. She currently lives underground in the Ice Kingdom, along with the rebel group: Wings of Hope. All is well, until the rebels decide to launch an all hybrid attack. The Wings of Hope are playing with fire. Will they get burned?


**Note: I do not own Wings of Fire.**

 **I am so excited to be getting this story published! I've put so much time into it, and I'd appreciate even one review, or mayyyybe a follow/favorite? ;)**

 **Anyway, let us begin.**

 **...** Centuries have passed in Pyrrhia, and new laws have been set in stone. No breeding is allowed between tribes. Any hybrids caught are to be killed on the spot, along with their parents. Pyrrhia has taken a turn to the worst. But, there is a sliver of hope. There is a group of dragons who believe that love conquers looks. They call themselves the Wings of Hope.

 **...**

The light of a single moon dappled the rainforest floor, illuminating the pale, silver egg. A small shape could be seen, wriggling and pressing its sharp little talons against the flimsy shell.

"Fatetwister, it's happening!" A white IceWing whispered as she wrapped her wings around her true love.

"I know, it's going to be the most beautiful dragon to ever walk Pyrrhia!" Fatetwister looked fondly at the egg, his silver teardrop scales twinkling in the moonlight.

The egg began to crack, thin lines spreading across it's surface like a spiderweb. The IceWing was practically jumping in excitement as the egg split in half.

The dragonet that emerged was suprisingly… normal, actually. She looked nothing like a hybrid, just a normal NightWing. Black scales, murky black eyes lined with teardrop scales. Long, curly horns.

But then she unfolded her wings.

The under scales of her wings were a blinding white, like the sun shining on morning snow, dazzling your eyes until you can barely breath. It counteracted the black, making her look less scary and more… friendly. She opened her mouth in a tiny squawk and tumbled onto the mossy ground.

"Wolf, she's beautiful," Fatetwister breathed.

"I know she is." Wolf blinked her sapphire blue eyes at the newborn dragonet. "Hello little one, welcome to the world."

The peculiar dragonet crawled over to them and touched Fatetwister's snout. "Dadba!" she proclaimed.

Wolf laughed and scooped up the dragonet, "Daddy! That's right…" she frowned. "What should we name her?"

Fatetwister had thought about it for a while now, "I was thinking, maybe, Snow Owl, because a snow owl lives in the land of ice, but flies in the night sky. Like IceWings and NightWings together."

"I love it!" Wolf exclaimed, her blue eyes shining like crystal dew drops.

"Me too." he murmured, gently touching Destiny's scales. She was so fragile, so innocent, so perfect.

"Fatetwister, we have to go into hiding!" Wolf said suddenly, and fiercely. Her blue eyes lit up with a strange, fiery look. " We need to find the Wings of Hope. There has been small talk about them being in the Ice Kingdom, underground. That's our best bet." Wolf looked directly at Fatetwister, black eyes meeting blue, "We need to go, right now."

"Now!? Like, right now?" Fatetwister absent-mindedly touched his horns, a sign of nerves. "Snow Owl just hatched! Is she ready for extreme travel like that?"

Wolf nodded grimly, "She has to be ready. This is our only chance to be a happy family. Or else she'll be taken away, and we…" she gulped, "...will die. We will die, Fatetwister, and our dragonet won't have a family. Don't you want a safer life?"

Fatetwister sighed and gently scooped Snow Owl into his talons, "I do want a safer life. Let's go."

Fatetwister locked eyes with Wolf, his one and only, the dragon he'd left his tribe to be with. A soundless agreement passed through them. They would protect their dragonet, no matter the cost.

Wolf helped nestle Snow Owl onto Fatetwister's back, securing her with a leafy vine. The two of them lifted into the night air, white scales and black scales flying together in the cool night air.

Wolf and Fatetwister were in search of a new life, and a new world. A world full of peace, happiness, and family. Somewhere, deep in their hearts, they knew that the happy world didn't really exist, but it was only only a flicker of hope in their minds, tricking them into a feeling of safety.

No one is truly safe in Pyrrhia.


End file.
